california romance
by desmondmiel-97
Summary: hinata moves to california after her father gets a huge promotion. but she didn't think this place would be better than new york. and after a look at the neighbors son. thats when sparks fly.(i see how people say they suck at summarys to be fair i'm no better.)


**Desmondmiel-97: this is my first fan fiction enjoy.**

**Bold: loudness**

_This: thought_

Underline: stressor

Chapter 1: California

Hinata's (pov):

It's been two weeks since I moved to California from New York. My dad got a great new job im so happy for him, but I left my two best friends back at john ark high school. The three of us would do everything together 'sigh' I sure am going to miss them; maybe I can visit them for summer break. Ok I'm getting way out of topic, as soon as we got to our new house I got out of our red minivan the house was great it was a light violet I see my dad was nice enough to get the house my favorite color yes violet is my favorite color it's the color of my hair as well im not that tall but I do have an hour glass figure and I think myself lucky for that. The driveway was huge and the neighborhood was how I say fancy ah I don't know but it's big. The house next door was great as well but it was orange not that I care it's still a great color my dad unlocked the door and we went inside was way better than the out it had almost the same color walls just darker witch I loved I went up the stairs and choose the room in the corner because it had a mirror closet it was lovely. Man I love too many things about this place already I unpacked all my things which took about an hour by the time it was 2:15 p.m. I took a small nap on the queen sized bed it was soooo comfortable, by the time I woke up it was 5:00 p.m. I got up and walked to the window to enjoy the view, oh and did I enjoy it. Next door in the other building in through the window was the cutest boys I've ever seen I had a small blush and too make it worse he started taking his shirt off he had perfect wash board abs messy blond hair and smooth looking tanned skin forget about cute this kid was **hot**! I ran out the door but no matter how fast I ran he still managed to see me and close the window I immediately was down stairs trying to hide the blush it was no use his image penetrated into my skin I saw my parents weren't in the house and went outside I saw them talking to the neighbors and there he was the boy with the perfect figure _oh god I hope he didn't tell his parents what happened_ but then he walked away back inside _well no duh he would go back inside he probably thinks I'm a stocker. _his parents then followed lead and went inside too, then my parents came this way my dad came up to me firs "what's wrong sunshine"

"Dad please don't call me that in public it's embarrassing, and nothing's wrong" I was just hoping he did not continue asking questions. He shrugged it off and went inside but horror still his me because my mom came up to me too.

"Hey don't worry I know your fathers dense, now tell me what he looked like" **OMG OMG OMG, **my mom did not just say that I was beyond embarrassed I did not know what was keeping me from fainting.

"w-what are you talking about mom who did what look like" man I hoped that she bought that I don't want to tell her I like the kid next door shell probably tell him so he'll go out with me _wait is that such a bad thing maybe he will like me, _wait what am I thinking he won't like me if I don't convince him to like me.

"Come on hinata I'm your mother you can't hide these things from you have the same blush that I had your age when I fell in love with your father" we'll all but the love is true I don't know if I love him but I like him oh man **busted**!

'sigh' "ok he had messy blond hair, and cute tanned skin I think he was tall but I could not see for sure" that's all I told her she can guess if she wants but this Is California there's a bunch of guys with tanned skin _though I doubt ill find one that's hot as him_ I blushed hard dam it he's just so cute.

"oh my god hinata that sounds like the guy next door, go for it hina he's really smart he will be good for you and can help you in school remember it's just two days away, if you want I can ask his parents to see if he's single"

"n-no thank you! I'll ask him later mom please don't tell him I want him to like me for me" that was true though I want him to notice first _I think looking at him shirtless is enough though__**, I have to stop with these thoughts god if he heard me he will think I'm perverted!**_

"Just remember go for it don't let him slip by you" I nodded I would not like some other girl in his embrace oh my god I jealous of a girl that doesn't exist. I decided to go and sit in the middle of the grass to think.

Naruto (pov):

**OMG! **I forgot to close the window when I changed my shirt, man I sure gave that girl a scare she looked really cute though especially with her blush _I wonder if shell forget to close the window when she gets undressed__** ah I'm not perverted like uncle jiraija**__, maybe not but I still have to check on her._ I went down the stairs took an orange from the counter _maybe she likes oranges I hope we have things in common she is different from the others this one looks like she likes me but for my feelings not body though it's funny when she blushed from just looking at me god she's cute!_ Then I open the door and go outside and there she is in the middle of the grass looking like a goddess I was soon right in front of her I don't think she heard me but I heard her

'Sigh' "that's just great, first day here and I see the cutest boy ever! And what do I do look at him and run-away"

**Desmondmiel-97: there you go first chapter I hoped you liked It**


End file.
